


Married!

by aguyofmanythings



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pretend marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Not wanting to wait 20 or so years to get married, Lola and Winston decide to hold a pretend marriage ceremony, only for hijinks to ensue. By LoudHarveyLefty.
Relationships: Lola Loud/Winston
Kudos: 1
Collections: LoudHarveyLefty's Stories





	1. Let's Get Pretend Married!

The school day had just ended. The school bell goes off, signaling dismissal time for the students of Royal Woods Elementary. The hallways are soon packed with students either heading for their clubrooms or the exit. This also goes for Mrs. Wright's class, Lola and Lana's second grade class (I am extremely sure you all know that by now). We see Mrs. Wright's pupils leave the classroom and bid each other goodbye.

"Goodbye, Lola and Winston!" Chinah bids them farewell as she and her friends Jackie and Claudette head for the Pageant Clubroom.

"Take care!" adds Jackie.

"Farewell, my beautiful ladies," Winston bids farewell back as his girlfriend-in-pink Lola waves her hand at them.

As Winston and Lola approach the exit, Lola says, "Hey, Winston."

"Yes?"

"Have you… um… thought about… planning a marriage?" the beauty queen asked nervously.

"No," the rich lad replied. "Why? Is someone from your family getting married?"

"No. I'm asking because I've thought about us getting married."

"Well, seeing how our relationship is going so far, I do see myself marrying you as soon as we're old enough." Winston sighs at the thought of marrying the love of his life.

"No. What I mean is… what if we get married now?"

"What?!" Winston took Lola's question with surprise. "We can't get married now! We're only seven!"

"I know that," Lola admits, "but I don't want to wait around 20 years to get married."

"Well, my princess," Winston calms a bit, "you're gonna have to. We both are gonna have to. We can't speed up time. That's how reality works."

"I know that, Winston," Lola gets annoyed. "What I'm saying is that… what if we pretend to get married?"

"Pretend to get married?"

"Yeah. We can host a pretend wedding! It'll take place at your mansion because your backyard is much larger than my backyard. We can invite our friends and families to help us set up our pretend wedding and celebrate our pretend marriage!" explained Lola.

The couple finally reaches the exit. They pause at the doorway so they can finish their conversation.

"I don't know, Lola," Winston said. "Your idea seems pretty far-fetched. I mean, what if our parents aren't okay with this? What if they say no? If yes, what if things don't go the way as planned? Planning a real wedding is a lot of work, y'know. Trust me, you can ask my parents. They'll tell how it's a lot of work, so I'm very sure a pretend wedding requires the same amount of work."

"They won't, Winston," Lola reassures. "We'll let them know it's only a fake wedding. I'm sure they'll understand, I hope. Also, you do have a point on planning a wedding requiring lots of work, but if we plan carefully then maybe things won't go wrong."

"I'm still not sure…"

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Lola begged as she clasped her hands and showed her puppy eyes to her prince.

"Oh alright." Winston finally gave in. "We'll have a pretend wedding."

Upon hearing that, Lola smiles with glee and starts playfully dancing as she cheers, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Suddenly, she hugs him tightly. "Thank you, Winston!"

"You're… welcome," the prince utters as he is squeezed by his ecstatic princess' arms.

Lola releases him. "Now c'mon! We've got a wedding to plan!" She excitedly grabs Winston's and pulls him out of the school.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Milbourne mansion, Lola bursts through the mansion doors while dragging poor Winston with elation and shouts, "Mr. and Mrs. Milbourne! Winston has something to say!"

In no time, the Milbourne parents come running downstairs having heard Lola's yelling.

"What is all this racket?!" Olivia asked.

"What's with the excitement?!" asked Louis.

"Winston has a question to ask," Lola replied.

"Really? Well, telling by the excited yelling it must be something good," assumes Louis.

"What do you want to ask us, son?" asked Olivia.

"Well…" Winston nervously began, "this may sound strange and unexpecting, but can Lola and I have a pretend wedding?"

"A pretend wedding?" Louis was confused.

Winston nervously nods.

"As in, pretend to get married?" questioned Olivia.

Winston nods again.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"From me," Lola answers. "I want to pretend to get married to Winston so I can know what it feels like to get married to your knight in shining armor; that way, Winston and I don't have to wait until we're grown-ups to know how it feels to get married."

"Ah, the wedding. The mere mention of that wonderful word brings me memories of when Louis and I first got married. It was such a wonderful time," Olivia reminisces about her wedding with her husband. "You do remember right, dear?"

"Of course I do, my love. Why would I forget the moment we held hands together and kissed in front of our friends and family?" said Louis.

"So…" Lola interrupts, "can we have a pretend wedding?"

"Sure you can," Louis and Olivia finally said.

Upon hearing that, Lola and Winston exchange gleeful expressions and shout "YES!" as they jump with joy. Looks like Winston's parents are okay with a pretend wedding after all.


	2. Planning the "Wedding"

At the Milbourne mansion, the pageant gang, the muddy gang, and the nerdy gang have gathered at the luxurious living room to discuss the plans for Lola and Winston's pretend wedding.

"So… um… why are we here again?" asked Lana.

"Like I said on the way, we're going to discuss how to host Winston and I's wedding," replied Lola.

"Oh. Right."

Just then, Benjamin, one of Winston's butlers, arrives from the kitchen holding a plate of drinks on one hand. He brings the plate to the children and sets it on the table. "You're drinks, children."

"Oh wow! Thanks!" Gus grabs a cup.

"With pleasure." Benjamin bows to the children before leaving.

After the children grabbed their drinks, Lola starts, "Now do any of you know-" She is suddenly interrupted by Darcy sucking her drink into her mouth with a straw. Everyone all pays their attention towards Darcy as a result. "What?" she asked after noticing everyone looking at her funny.

After a short glare at Darcy, Lola resumes, "Now do any of you know-" She is interrupted again by Darcy blowing bubbles in her drink, causing everyone to pay attention to her again. "Oh sorry. I just like blowing bubbles in my drinks."

Lola rolls her eyes and continues, "Now do you all know what-" She is once again interjected by not Darcy but Jackie's phone ringing. "Oh sorry! That must be my brother calling. Excuse me for a sec." Jackie gets up and walks out of the mansion.

After about five minutes, Jackie returns as she hangs up her phone. "Sorry again. Now what were you gonna say?"

"As I was saying," Lola is now a bit irritated, "do you guys know what a-" She abruptly stops to check if anyone is going to interrupt her; so far, none did. All they did was stare at Lola in confusion under an awkward silence.

"Good! Stay quiet!" she told her friends. With a clearing of her throat, she once again proceeds, "Do you know what a marriage is?"

"It's when two people get married. Duh!" Lucas said before he and his friends begin laughing teasingly.

Irked by their mockery, Lola grits her teeth before snapping, "WANT ME TO TEAR YOU ALL APART LIMB BY LIMB?!"

Scared, the guys all shut up and remain silent.

"Now hold on a sec, girl," Jane spoke up. "Let me make sure I heard this right. You and Winston are getting married, right?"

"Yes," Lola confirms.

After an awkward silence, Greg says, "This is a joke, right?"

"It has to be a joke," Amanda assumes. "There's no way Winston's rich parents would allow seven-year-olds to marry!"

"You guys are out of your minds!" exclaims Rhonda.

Soon, the children become restless.

"Now, now!" Winston exclaims, silencing the crowd. "Before you raise any objections, this is a pretend wedding, meaning Lola and I are pretending to get married to know how it feels like to actually get married."

"Also, I am NOT willing to wait twenty years to get married!" Lola adds.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" the children finally understood.

"Now then," Lola clasps her hands, "any ideas on how to plan this pretend wedding?"

"Can I be the flower girl?" Isabelle suggests.

"Consider that done!" Winston declared.

"Yes!"

"Can we make the wedding cake?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yes please!" Chinah pleads as Claudette nods in agreement.

"Um… that's alright, ladies. My maids already have that covered," Winston assured.

"Oh come on, Winston! It doesn't hurt to give your maids and butlers a break every once in a while!" Chinah insisted.

"Plus, the girls and I are expertes at baking," Claudette adds. "I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

"Well… if you insist," uttered Winston.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Chinah, Claudette, and Jackie squealed with joy. Meanwhile, the maids have overheard Winston allowing the girls to bake, making them sigh in relief.

"Any other suggestions?" Lola asked.

"Can I be in charge of baking the sweets?" Jane asked.

"Oh right! Can't forget about the sweets!"

"I'll be the best man," Alfred offers, "because, y'know, I've been best friends with Winston since toddlerhood."

"Consider it accepted, my friend," affirms Winston.

"I'll be the priest," Francis requests. "My uncle's a head of a church."

"Alright then, I guess everyone else is either the bridesmaids or the groomsmen," Lola declares.

"Now let's get this planning started!" Winston announces.

* * *

The remainder of this chapter is a montage of Lola, Winston, and their friends preparing for the upcoming pretend wedding.

At the Milbourne mansion, the kids are crafting DIY invitation cards to give to their families to let them know about Lola and Winston's pretend wedding.

Later, the children are giving their handmade invitations to their respective families which they all accept, but not without a giggle due to Lola and Winston calling their wedding a pretend wedding. We even get to see Amanda riding her skateboard towards her parents and giving them her crafted invitation.

Meanwhile at the Loud home, Lola and Winston ask Luna and Sam if they can provide music for the pretend wedding which they agree.

Later back at the mansion, Jane prepares to bake cupcakes while Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah prepare to make the cake while Lucas, Marcus, Mike, Gus, Mickey, and Lana watch from behind a wall wanting to eat the cake and sweets. A while later, the girls have already baked their sweets and are now preparing them. Lucas attempts to steal one cupcake, but he is suddenly caught. The girls then kick the boys out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lola and Winston watch Leni make the wedding dress for the young bride since there are no wedding dresses that are Lola's size.

Meanwhile, Francis rehearses religious phrases with his uncle.

Finally, Lynn Sr. and Rose make some food for the wedding since they want to share their dishes to the pretend wedding guests.


	3. Before the Wedding

After days of planning and preparing for Lola and Winston's pretend wedding, that special day has finally arrived.

At the Loud home in Lori and Leni's room, Lola stares at the mirror at the wedding dress she is currently wearing while Leni is fixing it up. Lola has her long hair tied to a bun on the back of her head. Two strings of wavy hair are let down from side to side of her face. Her eyelids are covered by blueish purple mascara, and her lips are covered by red makeup. In addition, Leni is wearing a dress that matches the color of her everyday clothing, but it is more fancy and a bit more transparent; she is also wearing a necklace.

"Annnnnnnd… done!" Leni announced.

Lola sighs in relief. "Finally."

"You, like, look fantastic!" the second oldest sister of the family compliments.

"I do look nice in this wedding dress." Lola admires her look.

"Like, I can't believe you and Winston are getting married! Tell me, when are you, like, moving in?"

"It's not a real wedding, Leni! It's only a pretend wedding. I'm pretending to get married so I can't know how it feels like before getting married for real in about 20 years," the princess explains. "Although, I'll admit. The wedding seems pretty real."

"Well, it totes don't matter! I'm still happy for you!" Leni cheered.

"Thanks."

Just then, Lincoln enters the room. "Are you girls done now?"

"Yes," Lola and Leni respond.

"Good because it's almost time for the pretend wedding, and you don't want to be late to your first wedding, do you, Lola?"

"No duh! Now come on! We got a wedding to do!"

Lincoln and Leni grab Lola's hands, and together they walk down the hall and downstairs to the living room where the rest of the Louds, all in their fancy clothing, are waiting for them.

"So, are you twerps ready to go?" asked Lori.

"I was born ready!" Lola exclaims.

"Before we go though, can I take a picture of my wittle sweetheart in her wedding dress?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Go on ahead," Lola allowed.

Without hesitation, the patriarch of the Loud family kneels down and aims his camera at his young daughter.

"Don't forget this." Leni gives Lola a pack of white flowers.

"Thanks." Lola then looks at the camera holding the flowers in front of her body, and Lynn Sr. takes the picture.

Soon, Lynn Sr. grows teary eyed. "My little daughter. Already getting married to her fiancé at age seven."

"It's a pretend wedding, Lynn," Rita reminds him.

"I know, but STILL!" Lynn Sr. then brawls his eyes out of pure joy and hugs his wife, much to her annoyance.

"Okay! Okay! We gotta get going now! We're gonna be late!"

"On it." Lori holds up a pair of car keys.

Soon, the Louds leave the house and approach the van. One by one, they enter Vanzilla. As everyone straps their seatbelts, Lori starts up the van and drives away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Milbourne mansion, a tent is set up in the backyard where the pretend wedding will take place. Under that tent are the party guests, which are made up of the families of Lola, Lana, and Lisa's friends, sitting on rows of seats waiting for the wedding to start. Surrounding the guests are tables where the food will be placed. In front of the tent is a podium where Francis, dressed as a Christian priest, is currently rehearsing his religious lines his uncle taught him; behind Francis is a Christian cross.

As the wedding guests wait, Winston is in his bedroom fixing his tie in front of the mirror. He is wearing a black suit with a white undershirt. After fixing his tie, he combs his hair a bit to fix his pompadour haircut. After that, he is satisfied with his look.

Just then, Alfred, the Best Man of the pretend wedding, enters Winston's room. "Winston, my friend, the wedding's about to start."

"In a sec, Alfred."

Alfred nods and slowly closes the door before leaving. Winston takes another look at the mirror with a somewhat worried expression on his face. He seems to be nervous about how the wedding will go. Then in a split screen, Lola (who is riding on vanzilla with her family) and Winston both say:

"I hope things don't go wrong."


	4. The Wedding

In the mansion's dining room, Jackie, Claudette, Chinah, and Jane had just finished decorating the sweets and are now ready to bring the food to the wedding. While the girls set the sweets on the cart, Lana's muddy buddies, sans Lana, plan to grab the sweets without getting caught by the girls. Gus sneaks towards the cart, with his buddies following behind, and attempts to grab a pink-frosted cupcake; unfortunately for him and the guys, Jackie suddenly slaps his hand.

"OW!" Gus yelped in pain.

"Gusie!" Jackie scolded her boyfriend.

"Oh um… hey, Jacks!" Gus greeted rather nervously. "What's up?"

"What's up? Don't you 'what's up' me! I know you and your friends are trying to steal the sweets!"

Gus sighs in defeat. "You're right… but the cupcakes and sweet look soooo good!"

"Yeah!" agreed Skippy. "Do you really expect us to not control ourselves?"

"Well, too bad!" declares Chinah. "You're all gonna have to wait until dinner time to eat the desserts just like everybody else!"

"Pas d'excuses!" exclaimed Claudette. "No excuses!"

"Awwww…." Skippy and the boys groaned in disappointment.

"Now get out! We got some desserts to transport." Jane points her finger towards the exit.

Skippy and his muddy buddies obey and leave the kitchen feeling dejection and defeat. Upon entering the Milbourne's luxurious living room, they spot Stefano, an Italian greyhound and golden retriever mix and the Milbourne's family dog, approaching them with a tennis ball in its mouth.

"Oh. Hey, Stefano," Skippy greets the dog.

Stefano places the ball on the floor and kicks it a bit towards Skippy with his nose, signifying he wants to play fetch. The cool muddy kids stare at the ball for a second before looking at each other and exchanging smirks; they have received a certain idea in mind.

Back in the dining room, the girls have finished placing all the desserts on the cart and are now ready to transport the sugary food.

"Phew! That's the last one," Chinah said.

"Wait until the guests try our delicious sweets, especially Gusie," said Jackie.

"You've said it, girl!" agreed Jane.

All of a sudden, a tennis ball is thrown towards the kitchen and starts bouncing around the room. In no time, Stefano chases after the ball into the kitchen, causing a mess in the process.

The girls scream in horror. "Stefano! Bad dog!" screamed Jackie.

"Down, boy! Down!" Jane shouted.

The girls run into the kitchen to try to stop Stefano from making more mess. With the girls distracted, the boys start stealing the sweets.

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance of the mansion, Winston paces back and forth on the Greek-styled porch as he anxiously waits for his pretend bride to arrive. Come on, Lola. Where are you? He thought to himself.

Suddenly, he hears the gates automatically open, and the recognizable Vanzilla drives into the Milbourne's property. The van stops in front of the porch, and one of its doors slowly slides open. A white heel takes a step out of the vehicle, soon followed by another. Coming out of Vanzilla was none other than Winston's bride: Lola Loud. The groom was immediately awestruck upon viewing the fabulous wedding dress his bride is wearing. Lola makes a small smile upon seeing her groom, holding a bouquet of flowers in front of her body.

"Hey, Winstie," Lola greeted her prince. "Sorry I'm late."

"M'lady… has anyone told you look beautiful in that wedding dress?" Winston complimented.

"Yes. Leni, and now you."

Winston and Lola resume exchanging looks, admiring one another's attires.

"Uh, guys?" Lana interrupted. "The wedding?"

"Oh right! The wedding!" Winston exclaims. "Come on, Lols!" He grabs her hand. "We gotta go!" He drags her away.

"I'll catch up with you dudes," Luna told her family. "Sam is waiting for me!" She runs off.

"I'll join later," said Lana. "I'm gonna meet up with the guys." The tomboy enters the mansion.

The rest of the Loud family shrug and make their way to the pretend wedding.

* * *

At the wedding, the wedding guests are still waiting patiently for the pretend wedding to start. Francis is still rehearsing his religious phrases. Rosa sets down her food on the table; then, Lynn Sr. arrives with his own food and starts setting them on the table. Isabelle is throwing flowers from her basket along the path as her duty as the flower girl while her boyfriend Beau Yates rolls her wheelchair (keep in mind Isabelle is paraplegic, meaning she cannot walk and needs a wheelchair to move around). Isabelle even manages to give a flower to Adelaide who proudly wears it on her hair.

Sam, who will play some wedding music on her violin, is waiting for Luna to arrive; soon enough, her girlfriend arrives.

"Sorry I'm late, Sam," Luna apologized.

"It's cool, Luna. I'm just glad you're here."

Luna smiles at her lover. She takes a seat on the empty chair next to Sam.

Meanwhile, Louis and Olivia, who are sitting on the front row, are ready to embrace the moment their son pretend marries his bride.

"This is it, my love," Louis told his wife. "The moment we've both been waiting for. Our son is getting married! Err, pretend married."

"It sure is, hon," agreed Olivia. "While I'm aware this is only pretend, it feels so real as if our son is actually marrying Lola."

"That's what makes it so special, dear."

Louis and Olivia smile warmly at each other as the former places his hand on the latter's pregnant belly.

"If only our future daughter could experience this," utters Louis.

Suddenly, a bell rings. The guests all face the direction of where the bell rang, revealing to be Winston and Lola, the groom and bride themselves. Not long after, the remainder of the Louds arrive. They quickly take the empty seats that are left. Winston brings out his arm, signaling Lola to wrap her arm around his. Lola does so and holds her bouquet on one hand. Then, Sam and Luna begin playing wedding music with their violins. The wedding has finally started.

With their arms wrapped, Winston and Lola slowly start walking along the path cutting through the audience and leading towards where Francis the priest, Alfred the Best Man, and their bridesmaids and groomsmen are waiting for them. The guests proudly watch the young bride and groom as they walk by. Despite their awareness that it is only a pretend wedding, some people started crying out of joy as if Lola and Winston are actually getting married.

"This is so adorable!" Rosa remarks.

Sid becomes teary eyed as she watches the young couple. Ronnie Anne, who is sitting right next to her, takes notice and asks, "Are you crying, Sid?"

"Yes," Sid admits as tears roll down her cheeks. "It's just that… I'm so proud of my little sister's friends!"

"Oh you," mutters Ronnie Anne.

Soon, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Darcy, Lynn Sr, Bobby, and a few others also found themselves crying of happiness. Their friends either paid no mind, brushed it off, or comforted them.

Winston and Lola are now halfway through the tent. Their moment flashed before their eyes. They know it is all pretend, but it really feels like they're really getting married. They believe their relationship will take a turn for the better. They are receiving the emotions every couple felt just as they are about to marry, and it feels wonderful.

The pretend wedding all seems to be going well so far. As Winston and Lola proudly and calmly walk closer to their bridesmaids and groomsmen, they suddenly hear a window break into pieces. The next thing the guests, the bride, and the groom know they found themselves watching a tennis ball bounce around the wedding place. The ball knocks off Francis' priest hat. Then, it hits Carl in the eye. "OW!" he yelped. Next, it knocks off the cross from the wall. After that, it knocks a plate of Rosa's tamales off the table. "Mi tamales!" she screamed in horror. Next, the ball hits more people. Liam's stomach, Stella's head, Clyde's cheek, Darcy's mouth, Lindsey's knee, Roxanne's ankle, and finally Robert's privacy. The ball finds itself rolling towards the path where Lola and Winston are walking on. The ball rolls under Lola's foot; the result was Lola slipping on it and falling to the ground. Her head hits Isabelle's wheelchair, causing it to roll backwards. Screaming in fear, Isabelle rolls toward the table where the food is set. Failing to stop her wheelchair, the disabled girl crashes into the table, knocking down the table and the food with it.

"¡Mi comida!" Rosa shouted in terror.

"My food!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed in panic.

When the situation couldn't get any worse, an explosion suddenly occurs from inside the mansion. Black smoke can be seen escaping through the window which the tennis ball broke through.

"Now what?!" Winston exclaimed.

"Sounds like it came from the kitchen!" states Alfred.

"Oh no! The girls!" exclaims Meli.

Winston and Lola, along with their friends, run out of the wedding as quick as possible, hoping nobody got hurt from the explosion. They enter the mansion through the back door. After a while, they reach the dining room where they see smoke escaping from the kitchen. They begin coughing due to the amount of smoke in the room. Then, they see Jane, Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah, all covered in black soot, fleeing from the kitchen and coughing very badly. Chinah is also carrying Stefano who is panting and happily wagging his tail.

"Girls?! What happened?!" Winston questioned.

"Your stupid dog chased a tennis ball into the kitchen and caused a huge mess!" Chinah responded angrily.

"He kept getting on top of the counter and stove, knocking down plates and everything along his path!" Claudette added.

"He even managed to turn up the heat of the oven with its foot when he jumped down, causing the pie that was baking in the oven to overheat and you all know what happened next," Jackie concludes.

"Who was the moron who threw the tennis ball into the kitchen?!" Lola demanded. "Thanks to that stupid ball, it knocked off some stuff in the wedding and hit some people!"

"It hit me in the mouth!" Darcy mumbled in complaint, covering her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"It hit my knee!" complained Lindsey.

"And my ankle!" added Roxanne.

"How are we supposed to know who threw the ball?!" questioned Jane. "We didn't see who threw it! All we saw was the ball flying towards the kitchen and Stefano chasing after it!"

All of a sudden, the butlers and maids arrive at the dining room.

"Leave now, children," Benjamin commands. "We'll handle this."

As the children leave, Lola vows, "If I meet the idiot who threw the ball, I'm gonna SNAP THEIR NECK!"

"Woah, my princess. Don't you think that's too extreme?" Winston said.

"By this point, Winston, I don't care-" Lola suddenly interrupts herself as she and her friends gasp at what they saw in the living room. Lying on the floor were Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus, and laying on the couch were Amanda, Lana, Skippy, and Mickey, all with full and gurgling bellies. Wrappers, empty plates, crumbs, and a tray where the wedding cake once stood were littered all over the floor. Gus lets out a burp.

"THE CAKE!" Chinah screamed in horror.

"THE CUPCAKES!" Jane shouted in terror.

"THE BROWNIES!" Claudette yelled in panic.

"THE SWEETS!" Jackie exclaimed frantically.

The four girls then faint, unable to handle the fact that the desserts they worked hard to bake and decorate all ended up in the stomachs of Lana and her muddy buddies.

The rest of the children all glare at the muddy cool kids.

"What?" Lana asked.

"What the heck, guys?!" exclaimed Winston.

"You ate all of the sweets?!" demanded Lola.

"We sure did," Skippy announced without any remorse whatsoever.

"Jackie was right! I enjoyed her cooking!" declared Gus.

"I think the button on my shorts popped off," assumed Amanda.

"Mine's did," said Lana.

"Why you…" Lola starts to get angry. Her skin starts turning red. Steam came out of her ears and nose like a bull. The children notice this and step back, knowing what will happen. Lola starts growling. She is about to beat Lana and her friends to a pulp. They soon start to feel scared. When it seemed that Mount Lola was about to blow, tears started flowing down her cheeks. Her red skin fades away. Steam stops coming out her nose and ears. The growling stops. Much to everyone's surprise, Lola's anger has turned into crying. She covers her eyes as more tears flow down, messing up her mascara.

"My princess! What's wrong?!" Winstom is suddenly worried.

"I knew it!" Lola cried. "I knew everything would go wrong!"

"No. No no no. You never knew this was gonna happen. It's not your fault."

"YES IT IS, WINSTON!" Lola snaps, still crying. "It was my idea to begin with! I'm the one who came up with this idea of having a pretend wedding. I never thought of things that could go wrong, and look at it now! The pretend wedding is ruined, and it's ALL MY FAULT!"

"No no! You had nothing to do with what just went wrong!" Winston tried to reassure his bride but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Winston," Lola apologized, "but THE WEDDING'S OFF!"

Lola runs away crying.

"Lola, wait! COME BACK!" Winston shouted, but Lola never came back. She ran away from the wedding for good.

Winston then glares at the muddy kids who giggle nervously at him. Out of anger, Winston says, "I hope you're all happy," tears tickle down his cheeks, "you jerks!" He then runs up to his room crying. The children all watch him go, feeling utter pity.

The kids then once again glare at the muddy buddies as they begin to feel shame for their actions.

"Why do you guys have to be such pigs?!" Lindsey exclaimed.


	5. Faith Lost

A day had passed since the cancellation of the pretend wedding. That was the last time Lola and Winston saw each other. Neither of them attempted to chat with each other via online messaging, nor were they willing to. Both are too embarrassed and heartbroken to do so. Because of this, it was also the last time they spoke with one another, online and in person. Since the failure of the wedding, the friends and families of Lola and Winston questioned the current status of Lola and Winston's relationship. Some claim the princess and prince had officially broken up, but others assure they're just upset that the pretend marriage was a flop and will get over it and get back together soon. Regardless of their assumptions, they are all concerned about the heartbroken couple.

At the Loud residence, Lola spent the entire day crying in her and Lana's room. She had taken all responsibility for even suggesting that she and her Prince Charming have a pretend wedding despite disowning Lana for triggering the collapse of the pretend wedding with her friends. The main reason why the pageant star suggested this in the first place because she was unwilling to wait until her adult years to marry her handsome and charming prince, and thanks to her impatience, Winston's family had to pay for the consequences… literally.

Right outside the door to Lola and Lana's room are the Loud siblings. They were shocked upon hearing the news that the wedding was cancelled, and since then they felt nothing but pity for the beauty-obsessed Loud.

"Poor Lola," uttered Lincoln. "All she wanted to do was to get pretend married."

"Honestly, I knew the pretend wedding would be a failure," Lisa admits, "especially caused by the actions of a few filthy ones I know as acquaintances."

The Louds then glare at Lana.

"What?! I said I was sorry!" exclaimed the tomboy.

"Still, what you and your muddy buddies did was not cool!" claimed Luna.

"Yeah! You could've brided your stomach into not demanding so much food." Luna laughs at her pun. "But seriously, shame on you."

"You ruined Lola's moment! She's now crying in her room because of you!" cried Leni.

"Remind me not to invite you to my wedding with Boo-Boo Bear," said Lori.

"Guys, guys," Lincoln interrupts. "Give Lana a break. I know what she did was messed up, but she's ashamed enough already."

"Yeah! Need I remind you guys who got hit in the face by a tiara?! Mom and dad also grounded me for a week and told me I can't have any junk food for a week. That means I can only eat gross healthy food," states Lana.

"Anyway, who's gonna talk to Lola?" Lynn asked.

"I'll do it," Lincoln suggests. "As her older brother, I gotta remind my little sister it's not the end of the world. Wish me luck, guys."

Lincoln turns to face the door. With a deep sigh, Lincoln cautiously raises his fist and slowly knocks on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Lola screamed. "I don't want to see anybody!"

The middle child then carefully reaches for the doorknob and slowly turns it. Lincoln slowly opens the door and walks in.

"UGH! What part of 'go away' did you NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Lola hissed at Lincoln, her face covered in tears and messy mascara.

"It's okay, Lola." Lincoln softly closes the door behind him. "I'm just here to talk."

Lola hesitated for a moment, but then she said, "Fine! Whatever! I'm too sad to get mad anyway." She sits on the side of the bed and crosses her arms having stopped crying.

Lincoln sits next to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "I know your pretend wedding with Winston went so wrong you had to call off the wedding, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. It isn't your fault things did not go as planned."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better," mutters Lola. "Nothing you say will change the fact I was the one who suggested the idea to Winston in the first place." Lincoln was about to speak up, but Lola interrupts him as she resumes, "I should've waited until I am a grown up to marry Winston. Even a pretend marriage was too much work for us. Thanks to my impatience, everything went wrong, and I can never face Winston again."

Lincoln looks away from his young sister for a bit out of sympathy. Lola was really looking forward to a successful pretend marriage with Winston. When Lincoln first heard about his younger sister's relationship with Winston, he thought she was only dating him because he was handsome and had money (after all Lola was known for having a liking towards good-looking, rich boys), but as their relationship progressed Lincoln was nothing but proven wrong. Lola had shown to really care about Winston and had never taken advantage of his gentlemanly behavior or his family's wealth ever. She was happy for Winston when he succeeded, she felt bad for him when he failed, and she was concerned when something bad happened to him. It's as if she had forgotten the fact that he came from a wealthy family and is handsome. If Lola's willingness to pretend marry Winston did not prove the legitimacy of their relationship, then Lola's care for Winston would have. Lola's relationship with Winston had gone so well that she _took the risk_ to ask him to marry him. This gave Lincoln an idea on how he can make his sister feel better.

"Lola, remember the times I made plans to solve my problems and claimed they were a guaranteed success?" speaks Lincoln.

"But many failed," mutters Lola. "What does that have to do with my failed wedding?"

"Well," the man with a plan hesitates for a bit, "I have a confession to make. When I said my plans are gonna work, I actually was unsure if they were gonna work or not. Why did I go with the plans anyway? Because I _took risks_. I took risks by putting my plans into action, and, well, some succeeded and some failed."

"Again, what does that have to do with my failed pretend marriage?" questioned Lola.

"Well… when you asked Winston if you can have a pretend wedding, were you taking a risk?"

Lola thinks for a second. "Now that you've mentioned it, I was unsure whether Winston would like the idea, but I asked him anyway, and his answer was obviously yes."

"Exactly. You _took a risk_ by asking Winston to pretend marry you, and he accepted. What was the result of that risk?"

"The wedding ended in failure."

"Correct," said Lincoln. "Could you imagine what would've happened if you never took that risk?"

"Then I would have never known if Winston wanted to get pretend married with me or not, and the pretend wedding would have never taken place!" Lola answers.

"Exactly!" exclaims Lincoln. "By choosing to ask Winston, you tried to have a successful pretend wedding. Taking risks is what leads people to try things. Imagine if the creator of beauty pageants never took the risk of orchestrating the first ever beauty pageant?"

"Then pageants would have never existed!"

"So what do you say? Wanna risk having a second try at a pretend wedding?" asked Lincoln.

Suddenly, Lincoln is greeted with a huge hug from his little sister.

"Thank you, Lincoln!" exclaims Lola.

Lincoln wraps his arms around her, and the two siblings engage in a small but sweet sibling hug.


	6. Faith Restored

At the park, Lola is searching for Winston at the playground in order to apologize for canceling the pretend wedding so they can restart a new one. Soon enough, she finds him sitting on the bench looking sad.

"Winston!" she called.

The former groom hears his name and looks up to see his former bride running up to him. "Lola?"

"Winston!" Lola reaches him, panting from the running. "There you are!" She sits next to him. "We gotta talk!"

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"Wait. You're not mad?"

"Of course not, my princess. Why would I be? But I am pretty upset."

Lola grabs his hands. "Winston, I know I canceled the pretend wedding out of heartbreak, and I'm sorry for that!"

"No. You were right. The pretend wedding was a failure from the beginning. We tried, though."

"So? What if we try again?" suggests Lola.

"What?" Winston is taken aback. "You want to try again?"

"Yes!"

"But why?!"

"Because we gotta take risks, Winston! That's what Lincoln told me! Taking risks is the only way we'll ever know if things will work out or not!"

"But we already took the risk of having a pretend wedding, Lola! It was an utter failure!"

"But what if we take that risk again?! We can't give up after one try! Can you imagine waiting 20 years and not actually marrying me because you're worried things will go wrong? How are we going to start a family? How are we going to live our lives together?"

Winston paused for a second before saying, "Now that you've mentioned it, you're right! I can't let one failure get in the way of our relationship. We must take that risk again! We're getting pretend married again!"

"Yaaay!!" Lola suddenly hugs Winston much to his surprise. "Thank you, Winston!"

The prince starts wrapping his arms around his princess, still shocked by the sudden hug, but then he embraces the hug and hugs her back. Then, to Winston's surprise again Lola gives him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. Finally, she gently releases him.

"I do have one question," said Winston.

"Yes?" inquires Lola.

"What if our pretend wedding fails again?"

Lola thinks for a moment before saying in confidence, "Then we continue the wedding. The show must go on! No matter what happens!"

Winston smiles at his girlfriend's reply. Then, to Lola's surprise Winston hugs her. Once again, the princess and prince engage in a warm hug. It seems that the wedding is not yet over after all.


	7. Finally Getting Married!

A week had gone by since Lola and Winston decided to give their pretend wedding another try. After convincing their friends to reinvite their families and another week of planning, the wedding had convened for the second time.

At the backyard of the Milbourne mansion, the wedding guests (made up of Lola and Winston's families and the families of their friends) have gathered once again to watch the young bride and groom get pretend married again. Lola and Winston are standing in front of the podium wearing their wedding dress and suit and holding hands as they exchange warm smiles; Francis is standing behind the podium in his priest uniform asking the bride and groom if they accept their pretend marriage.

"Lola Loud, do you take Winston as your pretend husband?"

"I do," Lola states proudly.

"Winston Milbourne, do you take Lola as your pretend wife?"

"I do," Winston responds proudly.

"If that is the case, you may now kiss the bride!" Francis declares.

Without any hesitation, Lola and Winston hug each other and make a kiss. The audience soon goes wild. The bouquets fly into the air and fall back down to the ground. The most special moment of the pretend wedding has finally been realized. Despite this all being pretend, Lola and Winston felt like they were actually getting married.

Then in a striking transition of time to the next twenty years, Lola and Winston end their kiss. They are no longer the seven years olds they once were twenty years ago; they are now twenty-seven-year-old adults in the year 2027. Their friends are now adults around the same age, and everybody else had aged twenty years. The pretend wedding had taken place twenty years ago, so that means the wedding taking place right now is a real one. Lola and Winston are officially actually married.

To Lola's surprise, Winston suddenly picks her up as she cries with cheer. They then stare at each other with lovingly faces before they kiss each other again; this time, the kiss lasted for a second. After that, Winston leaves the wedding with his now official wife while the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and wedding guests start following them. The groom takes his bride to the limo where they will ride around Royal Woods to enjoy their moment as an official married couple. Winston opens the door and gently puts Lola inside; then, he enters the limo himself and closes the door behind. With the married couple inside, the limo driver starts the car; finally, the limo starts driving as the rest of the wedding guests arrive. They all watch the limo drive away with the couple inside, but not before they catch a glimpse of Lola and Winston sharing a kiss for one final time.

**THE END**


End file.
